Antojos
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Tonks está antojada y también muy embarazada, ¿el problema? Remus se enojará.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #3: "El reto del fanart" del foro El armario de escobas._

Este fic fue beteado por Bell (Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter); ¡muchas gracias, tía Bell!

* * *

 **ANTOJOS**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | TEDDY ES EL CULPABLE.**

* * *

Tonks había pasado por muchas fases en los últimos meses de embarazo: cambios de humor bruscos, dolores interminables en los pies, imposibilidad de usar magia y continuas visitas de su madre en plan cuidadora, pero que la volvían loca. La única parte que le resultaba medianamente agradable era la parte de los antojos, excepto aquella vez que se antojo de brécol, que al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de comerlo quería vomitarlo, por eso era medianamente y no completamente agradable.

Justo en ese instante se moría por comer chocolate. Su estómago se tensionaba y su garganta ardía en deseo de una dulce barra de chocolate especial de Honeydukes. Y ¿por qué, como una mujer capaz y determinada como era, no podía simplemente aparecerse en Hogsmeade e ir a Honeydukes? Sencillo, porque cuando había entrado en el sexto mes de embarazo, el medimago le había ordenado reposo absoluto de su magia y ella prefería hacerle caso desde que la última vez que había intentado conjurar un incendio consiguió quemar la tapicería de la sala de estar. Además, sus pies, que aunque no pudiese verlos podía sentirlos, estaban del tamaño de una bludger. Y, para coronar el asunto,

Remus se encontraba en una de esas frecuentes misiones para recolectar información para la Orden.

" _Uhm... se encuentra en Liverpool..._ "

Y el alijo de chocolates de Remus se encontraba en la cómoda justo al lado de su cama en el piso de arriba.

" _No, no puedo hacerlo_ ", piensa Tonks arrugando la nariz, inconscientemente transformándola en una nariz de puerco " _Cuando Remus llegue lo notará y seré una embarazada con la ley del hielo_ ".

Tonks se acurruca más en el sofá y trata de distraerse observando el fuego de la chimenea... ella quería comer tanto un chocolate... ese chocolate especial de Honeydukes que estaba hecho con whiskey de fuego añejo y especias picantes...

" _Pero yo quiero tanto ese chocolate_ ", suelta un suspiro " _¡Al demonio! Soy su esposa y la chorrada de lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo es mí_ ".

Más animada Tonks comienza la laboriosa tarea de pararse del sofá. Para cuando lo consigue está respirando un poco trabajosamente y usa la colcha con motivos de Hufflepuff, que su madre le había regalado cuando estaba en su época de estudiante, para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

—Conseguí aprobar mi curso de _Sigilo_ , puedo hacer esto —se convence y de un solo intento se levanta del sofá.

Midiendo sus pasos se hace su camino, con muchos resoplidos y maldiciones bajas, hacia las escaleras.

—No me malentiendas, cariño, pero estaré tan feliz cuando salgas de mí —dice Tonks con la espalda curvada hacia afuera, haciendo resaltar su barriga muchísimo más y con las manos en las caderas. Observa el tramo de diez escalones que tiene que subir para llegar al primer piso y añade—: Oh, Merlín bendito.

* * *

" _Las mujeres están locas"_.

Ese es el primer pensamiento de Tonks cuando consigue llegar al primer piso. Conocía a mujeres que tenían muchísimos bebés, lo cual significaba pasar muchísimas veces por la tortura que ella acababa de experimentar.

" _Pobre Molly_ ".

Es lo segundo que piensa y, con un escalofrío, llega a la conclusión de que los bebés no dejan de torturarte cuando salen de tu cuerpo, no. Ella conocía suficiente a los gemelos Weasley como para decir que la tortura nunca terminaba.

" _¡Pobre de mí!_ "

Decidiendo dejar esos pensamientos para después Tonks trabajosamente camina hacía la alcoba que comparte con Remus, apenas entra en la alcoba se dirige hacia la cama y se lanza, o la cosa más parecida que puede hacer una mujer con seis meses de embarazos, sobre ella.

—Nunca jamás me quejaré de nuevo por cargar una mochila pesada.

Cuando está lo suficientemente recuperada se fuerza a sentarse sobre un montón de almohadas, almohadas que Remus había organizado pensando que ella podría recostarse sobre ellas (lo sabe, su esposo es un encanto), y abre la cómoda. Sus ojos brillan cuando observa el alijo de chocolates de su esposo y rápidamente ubica el chocolate especial de Honeydukes.

—Oh, santa Helga. Esto está buenísimo —gime cuando da el primer bocado.

Para cuando se da cuenta se ha terminado cinco barras de chocolate y su mente se siente feliz y satisfecha. Degustando la sexta barra decide que después de tanto trabajo merece una pequeña siesta.

" _Solo una siestecita_ ".

* * *

Cuando Remus llega a casa ya está bastante oscuro y puede oler las maravillosas artes culinarias de su esposa siendo puestas en práctica.

—¡Tonks! Ya llegue —informa quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero.

—¡Estoy en la cocina! —grita Tonks de regreso.

Remus camina hacia la cocina, respira profundo cuando entra, y deja un casto beso en los labios de su esposa.

—Hola.

—Hola —responde Tonks con una vaga sonrisa—. Estoy haciendo empanadas de pollo horneadas, ¿qué quieres de beber?

—Té de arándanos, por favor.

—Claro.

—Subiré a cambiarme, huelo fatal.

—Menos mal que lo dices tú, cariño, porque no quería herir tus sentimientos, pero apestas.

—Graciosilla.

Con el fondo de las risas de Tonks, Remus sube hacia su alcoba. Se ducha rápidamente y, cuando termina de vestirse, va hacia su alijo de dulces. Le apetecía un poco de chocolate antes de cenar.

—¡Nymphadora Tonks!

Remus baja las escaleras bastante irritado; de verdad detestaba que alguien se metiese con sus dulces. Apenas entra en la cocina su mal humor merma.

—¡Mira, cariño! Sin manos —suelta una Tonks bastante nerviosa, con una taza de té sobre su gigantesca barriga.

Remus no puede evitar dejar de lado su mal humor y soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Casi te perdono por comerte mi chocolate.

Aliviada, Tonks se acerca a su esposo y, todo lo que su barriga le permite, lo abraza.

—Te amo.

—Yo igual, aunque sigo molesto por mi chocolate. ¿Tenía que ser el especial de Honeydukes?

—No es mi culpa, es el bebé —se excusa Tonks.

Remus observa la cara de su esposa, sonríe fugazmente y le planta un beso.

—No siempre podrás culpar a Teddy.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 1,000 (¡Exactas!)**

 _¡Hola nenes y nenas! ¿Qué tal están?_

 _Y he aquí mi primer Remadora, que fue muchísimo más sencillo de escribir de lo que imaginé (tal vez porque solo toqué los aspectos superficiales de la relación)._

 _El fic está basado en el fanart_ i .pinimg originals / 76 / 68 / 7e / 76687e8759e47d4bb9acf5a6677a3dc9 .jpg _que no me pertenece en absoluto._

 _¡Espero les guste!  
Besos,_

 _Alejandra._


End file.
